


Harmony

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage, Post voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, i love sheith, these babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Eleven: Peridot





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Eleven: Peridot

Bright light shone through the closed curtains in the small room where Shiro and Keith slept.    
  
Keith sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the light that had agitated him out of sleep. He slinked over Shiro, pulling the curtains completely shot so the room was as dark as it could be.    
  
“Mmm, Keith,” Shiro mumbled, blinking his silver eyes open to look at the other.    
  
“Sorry, it was too bright,” Keith replied, settling back down next to Shiro.    
  
Shiro just grumbled in reply. He used to be a huge morning person, then he was with Keith and he turned into a night owl and hated mornings.    
  
Keith nuzzled back up against Keith’s chest, finding his left hand and twirling the ring that adorned his ring finger. It didn’t’ look like much, just a plain gold band, but on the inside was a small engraving that said “I’ll never give up on you”.    
  
The thought of the engraving brought a smile to Keith’s face. His own said the same, but his was silver.    
  
Shiro shifted fully awake, taking Keith’s hand in his own and messing with his ring.    
  
“What time is it?” Shiro asked, trying to look at the clock but it was too dark to see.    
  
“Too early,” Keith replied, taking his hands away from Shiro’s he placed them on Shiro’s face, shaking it slightly.    
  
Shiro protested and grabbed ahold of Keith’s face, squishing his cheeks.    
  
They both struggled against each other for awhile before letting go, Shiro slinking out of bed. He pulled back the curtains, morning light flooding into the room and blinding both him and Keith.     
  
“I have two bright sights blinding me,” Keith said, looking at Shiro’s shirtless body.    
  
Shiro sighed and throw on a shirt, throwing a shirt at Keith too.    
  
“You’re no fun,” Keith pouted, throwing on the shirt, “Oh, this ones yours. I forgive you.”    
  
Shiro walked to the door, about ready to leave when Keith stopped him.    
  
“Oh, come on. It’s too early to do anything can’t you just come lay back down?” Keith crawled to the end of the bed, grabbing Shiro’s hand and trying to pull him back.    
  
Shiro looked from the door, to Keith and then walked to the bed.    
  
“Ten more minutes, then we have to get ready for today. The others wanna meet up remember,” Shiro said, crawling under the blanket with Keith climbing on top of him.    
  
“Deal,” Keith replied, snuggling right in between Shiro’s shoulder and neck. 

These two were at perfect harmony together. 

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE WITH THE RINGS? 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
